Moirae
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: BTVS/A:TS crossover - what if Dawn didnt let Buffy sacrifice herself in 'The Gift' What if Dawn had accepted her own destiny? How can the life of one affect the world? Thanks for Future Reviews and I do not own-
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: The very first section is from the episode the Gift per Buffyworld

Authors note: The very first section is from the episode the Gift per (go here http/ I just copy and pasted it. The rest is mine- not that I own BTVS or A: TS, but the plot bunny that started this fic has burrowed into my head…you know maybe Anya was right about the bunnies……….

DAWN  
Buffy... no ...

BUFFY  
Dawnie... I have to --

DAWN  
NO!

BUFFY  
Listen to me! There's no time, Dawn,  
please listen.

"I need you to listen to me Buffy- I know what you're going to say-so don't! I love you I do but this is why I was made! This is my -" Dawn swallowed a sob as she maneuvered her body to be between her sister and the edge of the metal platform. "This is my destiny- not yours- you are needed here- everyone there needs you here-"

"Dawn don't- please don't" 

Buffy stood still; not believing fully that her little sister was going to jump to her death. No- her little sister was saving the world.

"I love you Buffy, I love all of you please tell them- all of them- they are the best family I could have ever had- you are the best sister I could have eve hoped for….Good Bye…"

Hazel green eyes stared through flowing tears at Dawn as she turned and took a few swift steps before she leapt off the edge. Her falling form glowed a soft green light that brightened to white as she reached the opening portal, causing it to become brighter then the sun and the world shook as the two met.

Everyone on the ground among the ruins of battle, human and demon alike, stared in wonder as the light of the portal expanded and covered the whole of Sunnydale, pulling it out of the night. 

"Dawn" 

She couldn't breathe. It could have been hours or seconds but as she was surrounded in the white light, she couldn't breathe. But she knew this, knew what ever was happening to her deep down in her bones and she couldn't help but smile. 

She was the key to lock the door to the monsters. 

Then suddenly she was pulled but not by the gravity of her world. Not to the concrete and metal of the battle field. 

She was no longer in the darkness of Sunnydale.

The sky was a brilliant purple with a blaze of amber through out, lighting it as if it was on fire. And from the perch in the large, well she assumed it was a tree with blue bark and red leaves. Really it looked like this whatever world she was in was colored by a child. 

Suddenly a flying demonic creature screamed a horrific sound and fell down into the high red-tinted grass below. 

Minutes after she saw a boy about her own age dressed in skins, take a long sharp weapon that resembled a many pointed sword take of the winged beasts head. 

Dawn cringed to see the boy start to dismember the beast, as its blue blood flooded the red grass, and her movement caused every single cut on her stomach to burn and any scabbing that formed to reopen. 

"Ah- Owwww" Dawn moved her arm to cover her wounds and started to loose her balance on the tree branch. "No-no please no don't fall Dawn-Ow-"

Dawn's movement and cries to herself were loud enough to catch the attention of the boy- who watched in fascination as her grip failed and she fell. He quickly ran to the base of the tree and jumped against it, the move causing him to propel high enough in the air to catch hold of her. 

During their fall he turned and managed to manipulate her fall so she landed softly in the thick grass and he landed on his feet, crouched like a cat ready to kill, if he so needed.

"What are you" His eyes were a piercing blue and his voice wasn't a deep baritone like most of the men in her life, it was like Xander's, only threatening. But his question was what got her. 

"What am I? I- ow" her body convulsed in pain "I'm hurt that's what I am! I'm a hurt girl who doesn't know where she is-"That's when the reality of it all hit her. Hard. And the tears started to flow again. She was lost. She had jumped to her death and instead of the afterlife she was in this other world…Glory's home- she was in a hell dimension that had beings more powerful then Glorificus. Ones that may want to use the Key for their own purposes and she had no one. No Buffy. No Giles. No Willow. No Xander. No Anya. No Tara. No Spike. She was alone and there was a strange boy- a hunter, a predator who had her at his mercy.

She did the only thing she could think of. She cried. Hard.

She didn't notice the older man walking up, armed, behind the boy. She didn't hear his voice, accented with English lit and the vocabulary of an educated man. 

"Son, Stephen what have you found?"

"I think I found a girl"

Holtz walked up to his son, Stephen and found a young girl lying on her back crying as if her world had ended. 

"A girl... well Stephen, I do believe you have."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As brilliant it would be to have the actually owners of BTVS and AtS on this site writing fanfiction, I am not one

Disclaimer: As brilliant it would be to have the actually owners of BTVS and AtS on this site writing fanfiction, I am not one of them.

Stephen took in a deep breath and sniffed the air. 'blood' "Father, she's bleeding and she smells human….like….you … but sweeter…."

Daniel Holtz turned his attention from the mysterious girl to his young charge, he watched in calculating thought as his Stephen's cool blue eyes concentrated on the young girl. As if he could see into Stephen's skull and hear the ticking of its inner clockwork, Daniel Holtz knew that Stephen was trying to determine her scent, trying to place it in his mind.

"How do you mean sweeter?"

"Its almost like the poison plants of the south but its different…fresher…I can't" Stephen growled low in his throat in frustration and stood straight up. "I can't place it!"

While Holtz was used to Stephens bits of outburst when frustrated, the young girl was not, and Stephen's decidedly inhuman roar was enough to alert her that she was in fact in a very dangerous situation.

Her hold body stilled, and her breath became practically non-existent. She locked her eyes on the two men and slowly, ever so slowly tried to move to a better position.

These actions told Holtz that this young girl, while more then likely human, was no stranger to danger from the dark.

And her wide blue eyes only reminded him of his little daughter and that not every demon looks the part.

"Who are you girl? Where do you come from?"

Stephen could smell her fear and even though she had barely moved, her blood was flowing more freely, and if it weren't for her dress he was certain it would be soaking her clothing.

"Do you speak English? Parle-vous francais?" He heard his father ask in his native English and the foreign French. Stephen knew that looks meant nothing, the most deadly are often the most beautiful, but this girl, with her bright blue eyes and sweet smell didn't set off his instincts.

Well not the ones that alerted him to danger.

He could feel his whole body responding to her, arousal at her scent, longing at her form and a desperate need to make her feel safe.

Especially safe with him.

Defying his father's teachings, Stephen walked up to her and slowly crouched down, as he lowered his weapons to the brush, he did all he could not to touch her, but kept his hands near her wounds.

"My father will not hurt you if you are not a threat. I am Stephen, please don't be afraid, if you're human." Stephen licked his lips has he prepared his next statement, glad that her body had relaxed a little at his speech, though still taunt enough to run if it were possible. "We are humans; we don't kill humans, only demons. You aren't a demon are you?"

Dawn slowly shook her head no, trying desperately to keep from crying out in pain. "No. No I'm not a demon…" she whispered tensely.

"Good. You're bleeding, a lot, let us help you. Please."

All it took was a slight nod of her head and Stephen swiftly lifted her to his chest, being as careful as possible as he ran to the campsite shared by him and his father.

Daniel Holtz watched it all, almost not believing the sight of his son easily betraying what he had dedicated his life to teach him.

And all because of a woman.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

Dawn winced in pain as the boy had lifted her long dress above the cuts on her stomach, though he surprised her with his gentleness and the courtesy of laying another fabric over her knickers.

But she wasn't prepared for the stinging and abrupt numbness from a heavy sticky substance that was slathered on her wounds like a thick paste.

Or the sudden onslaught of vinegar in her nostrils.

"It's just the venom from a demon. My father discovered its good for wounds, stills the blood long enough to stitch and dress them." Stephen took in the girl's scent once more, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the venom mixed in with it. "I never noticed how badly it smelled, sorry."

"It feels …. Weird not feeling my stomach or legs…you're not …You're really not going to hurt me are you?" Dawn looked up into his piercingly honest blue eyes.

"No." He said without hesitancy.

He was starting to thread her deeper wounds making Dawn was very happy she couldn't see or feel what was going on. She then heard the other man, the boy's father walk into the camp, which from what she could tell was more cave-like then anything, complete with high ceiling and narrow entrance. She couldn't help but blush at her predicament, while she knew the two men were only being helpful, she couldn't help but notice there wasn't a mother with the father and son.

"How does the girl fare Steven?"

Daniel Holtz had wordless brought in the weapons and carcass that Steven had left in favor of the mysterious girl. He knew better then to lecture him on, atleast while this girl was awake, for some women tended to be manipulative of men, especially of naïve boys such as Stephen.

As any good father, he needed to determine the girl's true nature.

But when his son did not answer, Holtz looked to find Stephen purely intent on the wounds of the girl, insure each slit of her flesh was sealed completely by the medicinal paste.

The Stephen Holtz had raised would answer his father no matter the circumstance, unless he was told to do so otherwise.

"H-ho-how much more is there to do? I don't remember exactly how many times I was a cut…."

"13"

"Hm-what?"

"You have 13 cuts- all shallow-they should heal soon"

"Shallow cuts make the blood flow faster"

"Did the ones who cut you tell you that girl?"

It was the first time the older man, Stephen's father, spoke to her directly since entering the cave. Thankfully he was in the direction above her head and not in view of her injuries.

"Yes Sir they did- he did- the one who cut me…"

"And why would a man want to cut you child?"

"He wasn't a man- he was … I don't know what he was but he wasn't human and I don't think he was a normal demon…he was into magiks…most demons I know don't care for magiks…"

"You speak of demons as if you would speak of men. What would a human girl know of demons?"

"You'd be surprised"

"Father I think you've asked her enough questions for now, Dawn you need to sleep, but I want you to eat first and then drink some medicine that will help you sleep." Stephen order but with kindness and concern in his voice, he pulled down Dawns dress and quickly moved to the fire pit that was smoldering and added kindling.

It wasn't very long at all, in the uncomfortable silence, before Dawn smelled something like mint and lavender, but different waft through her nostrils.

"Here drink this- Father says its like tea, but not"

"I'm not going to ask whats in it…" Dawn muttered as she looked to see a murky purple-brown substance with just a hint of green in the clay cup. Bracing herself she drank as swiftly as she could- not wanting to taste the hot tea like substance. She instantly felt the affects – a sleeping potion of some sort, way stronger then Tara's special brew.

"Good night Dawn, you'll need your rest to heal." She barely heard Stephen whisper in her ear as she fell deep into sleep. He pulled some skins from a make shift bed area and covered her in them.

SMACK

Holtz stared steadily at Stephen, disappointed anger pouring from his eyes. "How dare you disobey me and your training!"

Standing tall, Stephen looked his father in the eye, not shameful of his mistakes. Of his disobeyance.

"She's an innocent- I'm helping her-"

"Oh is that all?"

"Yes – you saw she came from the sky like she did- that green light- and .."

Holtz eyed the boy warily, knowing he was hiding something from. All because of the girl.

"And? Out with it Stephen"

"I feel compelled to help her…to…make her safe….like its my purpose"

Guilt. Now Stephen felt guilt at not explaining it fully to his father, to the man that sought to save him from the fate his parents bestowed on him by having him. His answer was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. He couldn't tell his father that the girl made him want to commit sin, to go against his father's teachings and the teachings of God, that she made his heart race and his body burn.

He didn't know if it was her fault or if it was because of what he was- the child of two demons. Two vampires.

"While it is a noble cause to defend innocents, never forget that your purpose is to eradicate evil from the world. To purge and to destroy."

"Yes Father."

"Good, now in the morning you will not stop me from asking more question, unless things on earth have changed drastically, then the girl shouldn't be so comfortable with demons, she should be scared out of her mind. For our own safety Stephen, I need to know why, I need to know her history."

"Understood Father."

"If she truly is an innocent, then she is very lucky to have found us son, it wont be too much longer I don't think before you spill enough demonic blood to reopen the portal to earth, to home."

Stephen smiled to encourage his father, but kept his secret of not really wanting to leave, sure he was in hell but it was home. And now he had Dawn- God had given him Dawn, he could survive here…but would it be fair to Dawn or his father to never return to their homes?

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

Hi so yeah if anyone's noticed at time it's some time between updates but that's just how my muse works –very seldom, it actually took me months to write this Hehe sorry…um yeah hope it was liked Next chappie will have lots more Dawn/Connor talk and maybe some hormones

Thanks for all the reviews!

_**RubyFresh**_- I updated! Pleasant surprise right? Lol yes some Key/Destroyer lovin on its way – Thank you

_**Xeelia**_- Thank you Yes it will be continued- slowly but surely! I'm more tortoise then hare lol eh sorry

_**David Fishwick**_- Will due- roger that! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

"No one knows what it's like…"

"What are you singing?" Stephen asks causing Dawn to blush.

"Just a memory really…it's a song by The Who..."

"The What?"

"The Who- it's a rock band – from when my Mom was my age…"

"A band of rock creatures?"

They were supposed to be walking but Stephen, ahead of her, had paused in confusion and Dawn stopped to stare at his cute little face of confusion. Well Dawn thought it was cute, they way his forehead scrunched as he thought. She knew from her 2 weeks with the father/son group that Mr. Holtz was unhappy with Stephen's lack of focus.

"No," Dawn said smiling "A rock band is a group of people who play music, specifically Rock and Roll music; it's very loud and very good. Sometimes the songs are fun, others are deep, sad, like the one I was singing. Mr. Giles, he was like my father kinda, he used to sing it all the time… well whenever I heard him sing he was singing that song."

Daniel Holtz saw Dawn's bright flirting smile turn wistful and her blue gaze turned from Stephen to the distance. He also saw Stephen's nearly automatic response, the lost look of a knight unable to please his lady.

"Dawn- I- what is your favorite song?"

"…Oh...hmm…all time favorite song I could listen to all day long?....wow that's a tough bag of cookies…I don't really have a favorite, I like a lot of songs…when we get back to Earth, I can let you listen to my collection…I think you'd like Rock music a lot."

While Daniel would have normally been please to see his son have a girl to take interest in, Dawn was proving more and more to be the wrong girl. She tried to be respectful but was very outspoken, unused to consistent and strict parental influence. This liking of Rock and Roll music only added to the evidence, as he remembered, Rock was the music of the rebellion from the days of old to the modern world of LA. Also, her intelligence frightened him, as she knew demons existed in the world, told them of the times she had been victim to many of their evil plans, witnessing their evil first hand, but failed to see that their total destruction was necessary. "Not all demons are all evil- GRR ARRGH! WE COME TO EAT YOUR KITTENS AND DESTROY YOUR DANCE- Do you even know if this species has a conscious mind? I mean yeah some are just animals-but some are valued members of a capitalistic society" She confronted them whenever Stephen brought back a kill. Which was often since she joined, both because she attracted more demons and because Stephen was trying to show off.

Irritatingly, she was rapidly breaking down the absolute hatred for all demonic kind in Stephen, and instead of being brutal with her about her beliefs; he merely asked her what a capitalistic society was.

It was beyond frustrating, as he had yet to convince Stephen she was evil. She had to be evil. There seemed to be a spell wrapped around the boys mind and body more powerful than simple human lust for him to be ignoring his training as he was. The girl couldn't even help with figuring out Earth's timeline, she stated she was from a time before he was even awakened to bring down Angel.

"Stephen, why have we stopped? Keep moving boy"

Sadly, he couldn't just kill Dawn; he couldn't remove his grip on the boy completely, not when they were so close to returning to LA. The only good Dawn's presence was that the more powerful demons flocked to her like moths to a flame, and with every drop of their blood they were closer to opening a portal home, away from Hell and its newest angel.

CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD

It was almost shocking to her, how well she was adapting to their life. Like it was a very long summer camping trip.

A camping trip in a hell dimension where she worried about demons instead of coyotes.

But a camping trip none the less.

And as long as she thought of it as a camping trip she didn't feel as though this was going to be a permanent situation.

Because that would just be too depressing right now.

She knew that singing Behind Blue Eyes wasn't the best way to keep from being homesick, but even with Stephen as company; Glory's home world was worse than Math class. She was so bored! She swore the next time she had a last request on her wardrobe, as Glory had asked her; she was going to demand one of those fancy MP3 players with 5000+ of her favorite songs and unlimited battery supply. As they started moving again due to Mr. Holtz's request, Dawn forced herself to focus on the positive. Great exercise – she was surely going to be tone by the end of this trip – Good survival skills – and Stephen the cute boy with demon strength.

Cute boy with demonic strength but nice lean muscular arms and nice firm hands. Not the she was trying to think too much on his firm hands or those pouty lips…

To be honest, Mr. Holtz was the only bad thing about Stephen. He didn't like her, she knew. She'd catch him sometimes, studying her. Not in the creepy guy with a white van at a park way, more like the "I know you're a threat way". He hadn't said anything to her face, he was very respectful when he asked her about her home and how she knew of demons but she knew it was forced pleasantries. Especially when she spoke of home to Stephen. But she was pretty sure he had spoken to Stephen about it.

She could understand though, having to raise your kid in Hell could make anyone judgmental to demons. It just made it more difficult in how to bring up the whole –"I'm not a normal girl- I'm a mystical key and with a prick of my thumb I think I can get us home."

She was halfway hoping to meet someone with half a brain about portals here in Glory's hell home, but Stephen kept on slaughtering anything that came near them. It wasn't mindless slaughter, but no one explained to her why the needless kill. When he sliced open a practically harmless creature, one she knew from Giles's special watcher books, and one who just happened to be the demonic version of a vegan, she confronted them.

Needless to say that didn't go over well with Mr. Holtz, though Stephen seemed more curious then upset with her. Thankfully.

She was really starting to like like him and even in normal circumstances kinda half hoped he liked liked her too….

Unless Cute Demonic strength boy was Cute Demonic Strength Boy with Angelus style psychopathic tendencies…

Oh by the Goddess she hoped not. Stephen would probably be the only boy she could talk to about her life without coming off insane.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

"That was scrumptious, thank you for dinner."

Stephen smiled at Dawn's compliment. He had hunted down a beast that was his and his father's favorite but they only came around ever so often. It was normal to hunt them they could, but for some reason he couldn't figure out yet, the smile on Dawn's face made him feel like he had done something great and important.

Shortly after finding Dawn, (A brightly smiling Dawn would correct him "You rescued me – don't cut yourself short-hero") he soon realized that he'd do what ever it took to see her smile.

"You're welcome Dawn. I'm glad you are pleased."

"Very."

"Dawn, if I may, I find it terribly odd that you have no issues with the food of this world, why is that?" Daniel inquired, trying to test the waters of how much information he could get from her with out upsetting her. She was surprisingly vague in all the information she babbled to Stephen. He needed to know facts to place her in his knowledge of the world.

"I've never been one to shy aware from strange foods. It drives my sister crazy as she tends to stick with classic valley girl diet mixed in with meat and potatoes."

"Ah, you have mentioned your sister before, she is very important to you?"

"Buffy? Yeah I really miss her. Our mom … our mom died a few months ago and dad…well I haven't seen him in a year or so and she's was taking care of me….She's…, well I'm sure she's going crazy trying to find me, might even force the Watchers Council to give up any goods about this place."

'Watchers Council - Buffy' Daniel thought to himself 'I know these names…this girl…no when I was there the council had lost control of the slayer. The slayer named Buffy. The slayer who loved a vampire. The slayer who loved Angelus. Oh the fates would be so kind.'

Author's Note

So I've had this written for a few months now and reread this update and I've decided I like where I left it. I will update again, hopefully sooner than later ^_^

Review Responses:

RubyFresh: Thanks! Isnt wonderful when instinct overrides conditioning? I hope you enjoy ch 3.

RabidReject: Thank you I hope you enjoyed the update.

David Fishwick: Most great warriors are swayed by the woman they love…but we shall see we shall see…thanks!

Jules452: Thanks for the review … and who says Dawn cant do both?

Xeelia: So many questions! Wonderful ^_^ I will say this Holtz wont be training Dawn….but I wont say why….

Madkin: Thanks!

Pylea: Wow I hope you enjoy the update ^_^

Alicel: Thank you so much for the compliments! I hope I've continued to please ^_^

Azerjaban: Azerjaban as in the country? As in where the golden fleece was before Jason stole it? Sorry I like Mythology ^_^ Thanks for the praise - and have you hacked into my files??? As for beta idk only if your ok with getting random updates cuz as you can tell I'm not consistant.

Aclassiciskitten: I wish there was more D/C fanfic myself and thank you! I do plan on continuing just takes too much time…

Ephona: Thanks!

Black Aeon: Thank you! Enjoy!

Psychoticfrog: Hey I updated in less than a month of your review ^_^ the gods must like you ^_^


End file.
